


Of Rain and Rainbows

by xnnxvx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Cries, And i went for the cotton candy ship, Angst, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Ladybug Hugs, This is my first post on AO3 so forgive me, also ive never been to Paris, hah i like torturing characters, ladrien, so if my description is wrong feel free to tell me, this is actually my first work for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnnxvx/pseuds/xnnxvx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Marinette, the rain holds a lovely memory of a boy with sunshine hair and verdant eyes. </p>
<p>As Ladybug, the rain now holds a fond memory of the same boy with a heavy heart and tears that sparkled under a rainbow sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rain and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my very first fic in this wonderful fandom, I'll be saying quite a few words. Please skip this if you don't want this stupid author wasting your time. 
> 
> I honestly fell reluctantly into Miraculous. I first thought that this kid's show isn't worth the time, but I got curious after the people I followed in the HTTYD fandom on tumblr started posting about it. Of course, curiosity killed the cat, and though satisfaction brought it back, I have turned into trash that worships kids in skin tight suits that beat the crap out of bad guys. 
> 
> I won't be putting a link to my tumblr since I don't really give to the fandom, I just admire the plentiful fanart/fan comics/fan fiction that I find there and reblog the crap out of it. 
> 
> Anyway, this angsty fluffy fic with a happy ending is inspired by the song "It's Happy Line" by YUI. The random seemingly pointless japanese script in the fic is taken from the lyrics. You guys should listen to it while reading this, *whispers* it adds to the flair.

"誰の為に生きているの？"

He hummed the words softly under his breath, the foreign words clashing badly with his accent.

_For whose sake do you live for?_

The rain was pounding heavily on the ground, and even though Paris was filled to the brim with tourists from all over the world, not a soul was present except for himself. Even cars seemed scarce as he walked cobblestone roads.

Gazing around him, grey landscapes and an even greyer sky met his green orbs, dull from the loneliness and the sadness weighing over him.

Opening the flap of his white button down, he glanced dejectedly at the shivering black figure tucked into his inner pocket, "Sorry, Plagg." He muttered, the sound overcome by the downpour, although still heard.

Uncharacteristically, the kwami sighed, looking up to give his charge a wan smile, "Its alright, kid," he said, not a scant of sarcasm that was usually present in his tone evident, "take your time."

Closing his shirt and buttoning it up to shield the already soaking kwami from getting hit by the rush of water, he sighed. If there was one word to ultimately describe Adrien, it was composed. He had always kept the pretense that everything was right in his world; a beautiful mansion he called home(no matter how hollow and empty), a father who gave him the best(no matter how strict and 'never there' he was), friends in school(those who hardly even know him), a lady that holds his heart(even though she thrusts it back upon him). However, even heroes have their limits and he felt he was nearing his.

"何を信じていけばいい？"

Entering the long pathway towards the Trocadero, he kept his head tilted towards the sky, eyes closed, the rain pelting him in an almost painful way as he kept his eyes closed.

_What should I believe in?_

Although Chat Noir hates the rain, Adrien longs for the feel of it on his skin. Cold and numbing, almost as if it renders his emotions in a stand still, as if time itself stops to for him to catch his breath and pick up his mask for tomorrow.

He hummed the wistful tune continuously, the lyrics of the distant language forgotten as he levelled his head to the ground once more, opening his eyes. He couldn't see more than a few feet from him, the rain having turned vicious in its downpour, as if it mourned for the silent boy and his silent life.

A flash of red caught his attention, and he glanced up. Halfway through the long pathway, he stopped, his voice catching on a strangled note, a look a surprise and confusion as he gazed at the small figure barely visible perched atop the set of pillar-like structures in the _Chaillot_.

_Ladybug_.

Clearing the lump from his throat, he resumed his walk, steps quicker, heartbeat faster, his gaze never leaving the unmistakable heroine. She didn't seem to notice his approach, the identifying blonde mop of hair drenched to a muted brown as he blended in with the area. He wanted to call out to her, for what, he didn't know. After all, what would the citizen Adrien Agreste have to say to the saviour of Paris? Instead, he continued his half-walk half-run, coming to a stop at the set of stairs directly below her. This close, he could see her more clearly, though he had to lift his arm to protect his eyes from the pelting rain, her legs dangling over the edge as she swung them to and fro, her head tilted to the sky with eyes closed in a mimic of his actions from earlier, her midnight hair drenched to a stark black, pigtails askew.

He opened his mouth, having no clue what to say, when she stiffened and quickly glanced down, prepared for an enemy.

Green met blue.

She gasped, he heard not but the way her chest raised, mouth forming a slight circle of surprise and concern gave it away. About to jump down, however, Adrien found his voice, "Wait there!" He shouted, and without waiting for a confirmation or an inkling that she heard, he bolted up the stairs to his left, his lungs searing as he took the steps three at a time and running the few final feet towards her, hands on his knees as he dragged in air to his heaving lungs. He grinned despite the effort, the sadness and loneliness from minutes ago lost in the bright presence that is Ladybug, "Hello," he rasped as he straightened to gaze at her frowning face.

"H-hello." Ladybug replied, a slight blush stark on her pale face, the frown still on her face, "Why are y-you here, A-adrien?" She asked, shaking her head cutely from her stuttering, "You're gonna get sick if you stay out like this! There was a storm warning on the news!"

Adrien shrugged, "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked instead, ignoring the way Ladybug frowned further. Without waiting for her affirmation, he hoisted his leg up the ledge, swinging his other so they dangled similar to his lady, a few inches of space separating them, "I could ask you the same," he smiled at her.

Blushing further, Ladybug tore her gaze away from his, "My suit protects me." She mumbled, Adrien having leaned closer to catch her words, the rain still pounding hard.

Silence drifted over the duo, broken only by the rain's continuous downpour as each were lost to their own thoughts thinking of a way to breach the wall that had sprung so suddenly between them.

"I... I wanted to go for a walk." He answered her previous question, leaning back on his palms as he once more freely felt the rain patter harshly on his face.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, Ladybug copied his form, leaning back herself, "You could have at least waited for the rain to stop."

"I like the rain."

She hummed, noncommittal, "Why not just watch it from the safety of your house?"

"I like the feel of it on my skin."

She glanced once more towards him, a slight smile on her face, the blush still there, though receded, "And why is that, _Monsieur_ Agreste?"

He turned his head fully towards her, leaning it on his shoulder and grinning when she avoided his gaze. It may be because of the rain, or it may be because the weight of his life had gotten plenty heavy ever since his mother left, it may be both, but he made no move to show the happiness he did not feel, "...I'm tired." He said simply, the grin he had on faltering as his mask cracked, showing the vulnerable little boy that hid beneath the surface, "I'm just so tired, Ladybug." He mumbled, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes, crouching his shoulders as he rolled into himself, his small grin turning into a grimace, tears pricking at his eyes.

He felt a rush of breath on his lifted arm, Ladybug leaning towards him and grasping said arm with gloved fingertips in a whisper of a touch, as if she was afraid she'd break him further. Slowly lowering his arm, she slid her small hand towards his large one, enfolding it in both of hers, as she dragged it to her lap. She smiled wistfully at him, bluebell orbs gazing sympathetically at his bright green ones, "You can show me."

As if he was looking for those exact words, he broke down, the tears he had been stopping coming at an abrupt heave of his chest, a choked sob escaping as he gripped tightly onto Ladybug's hands as if it was the only lifeline he had, and in that moment, maybe it was. He was a fifteen year old kid, worked to the bone by his strict father who was barely there for him, trusting his secretary to look after his affairs, even that of birthday presents, family dinners, and school events. He kept an ever-present polite smile on his face like a doll, smiling for the camera that never actually showed the tortured child in him. And he was tortured, not physically hurt per se, but with keeping up a mask, a packed schedule he can't say no to, and trying so very hard to get some kind of approval from his absent father, he was at the breaking point. And even with the freedom Chat Noir brought, it wasn't enough, because once again, he was slung in a mask, kept busy by saving Paris when all he wanted to do was run, run, run, and feel the wind in his hair, finally free to do whatever he wanted and not brought down by responsibility after responsibility. He was a child barely making it through the world, bombarded by things he shouldn't be responsible for until years from now.

Ladybug watched on from her perch, removing her hands from his as she grasped his shoulders, bringing him into a hug. And though he might be bigger and broader than her, the way his shoulder hunched made him appear smaller as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly towards him. She held on, because he needed this, and she may not know the story behind it, she knew at least that Adrien of all people deserved a comforting presence, the kindness he showed everyone was always punctuated by a hovering loneliness that Marinette noticed. She held on, because the sounds of his sobs made her heart shatter, because in that moment he sounded more like a child that lost his most precious object than the confident and self-assured young man he portrayed in school. She clutched him tighter, burrowing her masked face into his drenched hair, the rain lowering its harsh patter into a heavy drizzle.

Hiccuping as his sobs died down, he kept burrowed into Ladybug, his runny nose pressed to her collarbone, unwilling to pull away from the warmth she provided, "I'm sorry," he mumbled, voice hoarse from his breakdown.

"Its quite alright, _mon cher_ ," she said, smiling into his hair as she felt the rain come to a full stop, as if it was brought on only by Adrien's suffering, halting along with it. It didn't disappear, but the mask was easier to put on after this, "everyone has their limits, you just need to let it all out when you feel it start to overwhelm you."

He nodded, "Thank you."

In response, she hugged him tighter, by this point it was hard to tell where she ended and he began, their bodies so moulded together from the tight embrace. Reluctantly, however, she let go, bringing a hand up to tilt his chin towards her, his green eyes rimmed red, sorrow still present but not overwhelming. She blushed, overcome with the giddiness of Marinette from being within breathing distance of Adrien, "You-you are.. Uh," she cleared her throat, reigning in her control and giving him a sparkling smile, "You're very welcome."

It was Adrien's turn to blush, taking his arms that were still wrapped around her waist and rubbing the back of his neck with one as he leaned back with the other, "I probably look like a mess," he groaned, a sort of peace coming over him, as he looked back at a blushing Ladybug and grinned.

She giggled, turning her gaze towards the Eiffel Tower, "I can't argue with that, Mr. Famous Model." She laughed outright, her voice catching in a gasp as her eyes widened at something she was looking at, "Adrien, look." She said, breathless.

He frowned, turning to gaze towards the elegant tower, his breath catching as well.

The clouds had slowly parted to let through an orange sky, the hint of a beginning of a sunset, but what caught their attention was the rainbow arching across the tower, its hue a more reddish colour as the sky reflected against it, painting a pretty picture from their vantage point. The sky was reflected against the fountain standing below them as well, almost ethereal as the grey of the clouds receded further, "Its beautiful." Ladybug murmured.

Adrien turned his gaze towards her once more, sighing as she glowed under the orange light, and before questioning himself, he grabbed her small hand, encasing it as he lay it between them, turning his head once more to the pretty picture just as she turned to him with a gasp. He had fully expected her to break contact, instead smiling genuinely as she squeezed his hand.

People had started milling about below them, approaching the _Chaillot_ , and Ladybug reluctantly let go, standing from her perch as she levelled Adrien with one more heart-stopping smile, "I guess I better leave, wouldn't want to gather attention." She winked, and he blushed but he never took his gaze away from hers, "I'll see you around, Adrien." She said, waving her hand as her other grabbed her yoyo and with one last glance she swung away.

"Thank you, Ladybug." He murmured one last time, swinging his legs back onto solid ground. He opened his still-wet white shirt once more, glancing down with a grin at the dozing kwami, "Let's go get you some camembert, Plagg." He said as he started walking towards his hollow and empty home, not minding this fact as his heart beat in a light, freeing way. The wistful tune from earlier whistled with a joyful note.

"As you should." The kwami grumbled, though a smile of his own wormed its way into his face as he looked at his over-the-top ward. _I guess its worth it if I get sick to see the kid smile like this._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read up to here, I applaud you. Thank you, and I hope that you somewhat enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it... (even though its two in the morning and exam week is coming up for this lazy university student)
> 
> Feel free to leave any criticism if you think the characters' portrayal is off and/or I have wrongly described something. I promise I won't bite. Toodles~


End file.
